Fëanor Kurufinwe
::"Rejoice the Race of Men..for they have the highest hope of ever achieving peace" --Finwe,Father of Feanor to his young son Characteristics His Appearance of Long Silver hair and astonishingly Beautiful Gray eyes often attracted Females,especially of the Human Variety,Though to how Feanor reacted to their machinations were only replied with sympathy and a light smile. He also carried less to no Armor preferring to use his Fists and Knees and legs to fight, Though his Rangers use their own Weapons. Equipment : Beskar Vambraces : Crushgaunts : Xythan Force Shield (which can form a small Buckler Shield on Feanors left upper Wrist) : Phrik Knee/Shin Guards : Modified Ranger III Armor/ Or Long Black Cloak with no Armor A Rare Force Power The meaning of the name Feanor means the "The Spirit of Fire" because he is Echani he fights with his fists. Even in Challenge matches. In times of Great Trauma, massive Injury, Loss of Life.Or near death, Feanor's Fists Would engulf themselves in a bluish Flame. Thereby increasing the deadly capability of his attack. IF the attack was successful, the Spirit of Fire was capable of unleashing Devastating damage. Causing great painful burns and even Death if hit in the vital parts of the body. This however causes no injury to Fea's Fists. Which are protected by Crushgaunts. There was side effects, and conditions, Apart from being Very Rare, the chances of activating the Spirit of Fire was as much chances of having Force Scream (To which Feanor has never done before). It also has a limit, in time, the Spirit of Fire will flame out like a candle, rendering Fea's Fists a smoking husk. though never seen in action, an estimated 10 minutes would extinguish the Flames. History Feanor was the Eldest son of Finwe,Husband to Jedi Master Fay in the time of the Republic and Echani General.When his mother died at the hands of Asajj Ventress on a Mission on the Clone Wars, little was known what happened to his Father,Finwe thereafter,it was assumed that,being a General,his father soon retired after the war,and died of grief.Feanor was then raised alone and by himself,lost and scared,He chanced of meeting a Warrior Monk named Lucifer Kurunath and was raised as a Ranger,through him little Feanor,who was 14 at the time,grew to be a man of light build and learned from Lucifer the arts of Being a Ranger,Honor and Sensibility of the respect for Nature and all her powers. Lucifer also sensed the Power of the Force inside The Echani,and helped the boy unlock his Lost Force Capabilities,to which he gained by blood from her Mother Fay,He soon took the name of his Late mentor and added it strangely to his fathers first name,Kurufinwe,No reasons were ever found by Feanor did this.Feanor was also thought by Lucifer to be at peace,and when at war,never display anger and be fast and strike hard.It was the lessons learned by Feanor that he himself raised and recruited 1500 Echani Rangers to which he taught and trained himself.Imperial Records show at the time of the Galactic and Vong War that Feanor had joined the Imperials in the fight against the Rebels and Vong and helping the Imperial-Remnant rise to its former glory after the assassination of Gilad Pallaeon. Though constant threats, and mockery of his Arkanian pointed ears and Silver toned skin was always pointed out before his Lieutenant Rank.He soon quit on Military life and Lived with his Rangers on the Far Outer Rim in Thyrsus where they made their home and started to live in peace.The Constant uprisings of the new Era (RP Era) Made the Appearance of the usually quiet and silent Rangers.Feanor has now joined the Iron Fists and the Dark Jedi Order,believing them honorable men that Lucifer his only Mentor taught him to recognize among men and other species. Little is known about the Echani Ranger except for what he tells,records give him an age of 90 years old...though it conflicts with his birth date,saying he is nearly 200.Feanor has never given his true age or birth date.What is known is that he was born in Thyrus A Long time ago.Other Records show he was sighted among many planets.Most notable Arkania,and Naboo,where he was under the guise of a Guard.No Other Records show his other whereabouts. Childhood Little to nothing is known about Feanors History,except that he was raised by Lucifer Kurunath,The Ranger of the Outer Rim.Feanor also was taught the skills to survive and the basics of Learning to use His honor and his Sensibility before his fist.Little is known if Lucifer taught Feanor any or all of his Force Powers. Though he admitted himself that he was just like any other boy. Trying to live a normal life in school before the Clone Wars and before the death of his parents. Ranger Feanor had also in his time trained and recruited himself 1500 of the last known remnant of Echani Rangers who had naught force powers. Through him they were all taught weapon Skills and became Proficient in Weapons and Blasters to Slugthrowers and Grenades. They were armed in Medium Armor and like Feanor, serves An Tiarna in the Iron Fist as the Main Strike Invasion Force. They unlike Feanor piloted Vehicles and to such an extent have their own laws, Though Feanor is their commander and Lord. Becoming a Monk Apart from Being a Ranger, Feanor had also visited a Shrine in Thyrsus to commemorate his Mentor and friend Lucifer. He like all Rangers vowed to never love unless married. Apart from Chastity, Feanor had sworn to Never carry a weapon other than his Fists. And was granted the title of Warrior Monk by the Order of the Red Rose. He wandered the Galaxy over the years well after his time as an Imperial Ground Commander and sufficed himself to become a lonely Ranger Who is a monk. How such things are possible when you have 1500 Men following is unknown to most people. Trivia By some genetic manipulation or by chance done purposely by Feanor,He had grown two dipping horns that founded from his temples that then dipped to the back of his head.Unknown was the origin that these Appendages came from. It is often spotted that Feanor unlike his Rangers often only uses his Fists in Combat,Contrary to popular belief that a Warrior should use his Saber or a Blaster at least.He does not seem to even draw his two Shotos,which were by chance a gift from Lucifer his Mentor. "Feanor" is a name meaning Spirit of Fire,which would be agreeable,stating the fact that he fights with only his Crushgaunts in Battle or in the Ring. Feanor was proposed by women many times throughout his life,He often declined,saying no to these often powerful and rich,beautiful women,often Living with his Rangers other than getting married.It is unknown if this is done purposely as to the belief that he is Chaste and will not marry,or simply because he finds no woman to his equal standards,He has any at all.That which remains to be seen. Feanor also has a Rare Special Force Power activated by only like Force Scream, Injury, lose of life or great Trauma sends the Echani into unlocking the Spirit of Fire. Category:Characters Category:Dark Jedi Master